Thinspirations and Madge the Waitress
by stopthisgirl
Summary: When Tawni suddenly becomes conscious about her weight and covers the walls with boney models in bathing suits, Sonny takes whatever chances she needs to make things right. Inspired by Carolyn Mackler's book. Sonny and Chad moments included, too! One-shot


A/N: Hey everyone! So this one-shot is really just because I finished _The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things_ (an AMAZING book by Carolyn Mackler, I highly recommend you read it! I finished it in one day I was so hooked!) and I guess you could say I'm inspired. This short piece is mostly about Sonny and Tawni and girls in general, but I fit a little Chad and Sonny in there too just to satisfy everyone :) I hope you like it, and maybe are a little inspired yourself when you're done with it!

I do not own _Sonny With A Chance_ or _The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things, _by Carolyn Mackler, which I have quoted and have been inspired by. I also do not own the show _Punk'd_.

(*)

I waltzed into my dressing room to only find the blond I shared it with covering her side of the room with magazine cutouts of models from magazines. I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth hung open, unsure of what to make of the situation. As I took a few more steps into the room and closer to the center, I realized that all the models, with exception to a few here and there, were in bathing suits and their ribs were clearly visible. Finally finding my voice, which had been trapped in my throat, I spoke to my friend.

"Tawni, what is all _this_," I asked her, gesturing to the walls and her mirror where she was hanging everything up.

"It's my _thinspirations_," she told me with a smile on her face, admiring her work. I jerked my head back surprised, giving myself a double chin. I quickly straightened myself out, feeling self conscious with the clippings taped to the walls around me.

"Why do you need them?" I asked, wanting to run out of the room. She looked at me with an expression that simply said _Oh, please Sonny. Isn't it obvious?_ My eyes widened slightly and I pulled on the hem of my black skirt. "Tawni, are you really going on a diet or something?" I asked, probably sounding like a babbling idiot to her. She rolled her eyes and turned away from me and looked in the mirror. She usually smiled at herself, comments on how she's always something and _pretty_, fixes her makeup and makes a catty-comment about my outfit. But this time, she sucked in her stomach and rolled her hands against her now flattened figure. She let out her breath and then frowned at her own reflection. I was about to pull back the curtain to her changing room and yell for Ashton Kutcher to come out. But this was no episode of _Punk'd_. This was real life Hollywood hitting me _full speed_.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Tawni said after a long moment of silence where my face was contorted, trying to piece together what was going on. She grabbed a notebook and pen before she left and then closed the door loudly behind her. I sat down on the leopard print couch in a daze when there was a knock on the door on my side of the room. I whispered a '_come in'_ and the door cracked open, only to reveal the dirty blond hair and perfectly chiseled face of Chad Dylan Cooper. His blue eyes sparkled but then lost their color when he saw me on the couch.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he opened the door all the way and came completely stepped foot into the room. He closed it behind him slowly without taking his eyes off of me.

"Look at the walls," I said, looking at my hands in my lap. I saw him look around him with a smile on his face which soon faded.

"Did you do this?" he asked, sounding scared. I shook my head slowly. "Tawni?" he said, his hand flying to the back of his head and lightly scratching the crease where his skull met his spine. I nodded and stood up, tearing a few magazine clippings from the wall.

"I have to do something," I said quietly, afraid for my best friend. Tawni had always seemed so strong and I always thought that she would think herself to be perfect until her dying day. This morning really shook me. It was like seeing an older sibling that you admired, and thought was your hero, get thrown out of college or getting arrested. Something that made you realize everyone's human, even the people you idolize.

I looked back to Chad who had just of a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "What?" I asked him, returning his smile.

"Nothing," he said, looking down and kicking his foot against the carpet, making it change from a lighter shade to a darker one. "It's just," he said, looking up, "you care about everyone," he told me, staring straight into my eyes, "and I like it," he finished, widely smiling at me.

I walked towards him and buried my head into his chest and twisting my arms around his back. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and his hands soothed me by massaging circles in the center of my backside. I sighed into him and he kissed my head before his watch alarm went off and he told me he would see me later. I nodded and watched him leave my dressing room. I sat down at my vanity table and looked at the walls in my mirror.

(*)

Tawni came back into the dressing room chugging water and sitting on her couch, tired and out of energy. I turned from my chair at my table, where I was looking over this week's script, and tried to find my voice. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I envied Tawni for having so much water in her possession.

"T-Tawni," I was finally able to choke out. She looked up at me with tired eyes. My brows knit together and I got up to sit on the couch next to her. "You know, weight has nothing to do with being healthy," I told her, standing by the words I had been rehearsing since Chad left the room. She rolled her eyes at my attempt, though.

"Sonny, have you ever thought that I just want to look," she struggled for the word to describe what she was feeling. She waved her hand in front of her to illustrate her attempt to grasp the right word, "better?" she finally said out loud. She looked in front of her, ignoring my gaze and clenched and unclenched her fists at her sides.

"Sounds worse when you say it out loud, huh?" I asked, pretending I knew everything that she was thinking. I repeat, _pretending_. I wanted to sound like I had a grasp on this topic, like I could fix it, but truthfully speaking, _I had no idea what I was doing_.

"Yeah, it kind of does," she told me to my surprise. I smiled lightly, knowing that I was getting somewhere.

"You know, doctors say that everyone's natural body type is different for every person," I told her confidently, hoping I was helping her. **(A/N: Credit to **_**The Earth, My Butt, and Other Big Round Things**_** for what Sonny has just said.)**

"So then why does my _body type_ have to look like, like _this,_" she choked out while standing from the couch, looking at herself in the mirror. I got up too and stood next to her, looking into her eyes through the mirror. Her eyes were glossy and painted with tears threatening to make a journey down her plump cheeks.

"Tawni, you're curvy. You're perfectly healthy and everything. I have curves too," I told her, my hands cautiously touching her back, but she shrugged me off. I shrunk back in my spot slightly behind her. We were still staring at each other in the mirror.

"You just don't get it Sonny. You never will. I bet you couldn't go a full day at the studio with, with these so called _curves_," she spat at me, turning away from the mirror and out the door. I sank down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help Tawni, but she was pushing me away. _I bet you couldn't go a full day at the studio with, with these so called curves_, Tawni had angrily spat at me. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Maybe I could prove to her how you can feel good about yourself…

(*)

The next morning, I waltzed straight into my dressing room again. This time, Tawni was the one to stare at me and for her jaw to hit the floor.

"You know we trashed that sketch," she choked out, turning back to her _thinspirations_ wall. I nodded my head at her.

"Oh, I like Madge though," I told her, referring to my character's name. "Her _curves_ really make me feel beautiful," I almost yelled. Tawni whirled around.

"Curves?" she asked, walking closer to me.

"Yeah, _curves_," I breathed out.

"You know, all you're going to do is prove my point. The end of the day is going to come and you'll be balling your eyes out," she spat at me, but sympathy buried beneath the venom. She was trying to warn me without showing too much concern.

"Is that a bet?" I challenged back, raising my brow.

"And what's in it for the winner?" she challenged back, taking a quick look at her flawless nails.

"How about, if I win, you take down your _thinspirations_ and feel confident," I told her. She shrugged it off and I continued. "And if you win, then I'll wear my Madge costume for the rest of the week."

"Make it a month and you've got yourself a deal," she said, holding out her hand. I simply took her hand in mine, shook it and dropped it quickly, knowing how this day was going to end.

(*)

In the cafeteria, people gave me odd looks, wondering what I was doing. Most people never judged another's wardrobe; after all, we were all actors and actresses who were _told_ what to wear for the day. But Tawni had been going around to everyone she saw telling them that the waitress sketch Madge was in, no longer existed. I simply shrugged it off and smiled at everyone who eyed me strangely. I picked up some food, piling some that I wouldn't even finish on my plate to show Tawni how much I didn't care about what other's thought, paid for it, and sat down at our usual table.

Zora didn't ask any questions. She didn't even look up. She was probably in the vents hearing everything that had been going on in my and Tawni's dressing room since yesterday. Nico eyed me suspiciously, but Tawni had already told him what was going on. Grady looked up at me, smiled, and then spooned his mystery lunch into his mouth happily.

I smiled at my cast around me when I noticed the chair at the head of the table was empty. I looked around the room when I saw Tawni drinking a bottle of water and checking her figure out in a reflection of herself from a poster in a plastic casing. My shoulders slouched and I devoured everything on my plate. The next time I looked down, my spoon hit the bottom of my clean platter.

I shrugged and slid my tray onto the counter for it to be washed with the others.

(*)

I walked down the hallways humming to myself when a few teen gladiators walked by. I could hear one murmur something and the other laugh evilly. When I got right next to them in the hall, I knocked my hip against the one closest to me, who knocked into the other one next to him, who fell against the wall.

"Oh, sorry!" I said sarcastically. "I guess my butt is just _too big_," I told them smiling and making my way down the hall again. When I turned the corner, I saw Tawni leaning against the wall, listening in on what just happened.

"How did you do that?" she asked me sincerely.

"How did I do what?" I returned, a little confused.

"How did you, did you stand up to them like that?" she requested, looking down.

"Tawni, I've already told you. I'm completely comfortable like this," I told her. Suddenly, Chad rounded the corner and my heart sank. I hadn't seen him all day. He would not be the reason I lost this bet. Tawni straightened up and didn't pass up the opportunity.

"What are you wearing?" he laughed out. My cheeks flushed crimson. I opened my mouth but Tawni cut in.

"She's wearing it for fun," she told him, smiling. "Because she is comfortable looking like _that._" Tawni spoke with venom, but then shrank back in her spot and almost seemed like she regretted saying anything in the first place. After a short silence, she spoke up again, "What do you think of it?" she asked quietly. Chad smiled at me and then at Tawni when he replied.

"I think she looks beautiful," he told her. My cheeks again flushed a deep red and I turned away from him, smiling like a fool. Tawni had a small smile on her face and looked to me. Out of nowhere, she grasped my hand and squeezed it.

"You win," she simply said and made her way to our dressing room without another word. I looked to Chad quickly and gave him a long, passionate hug.

(*)

It had now been two weeks since the _thinspiration incident_ and Tawni and I had become as close as sisters. We laughed at rehearsal, at lunch, which she was now eating, and we even drove home together sometimes. Our walls were clean of the skin and bone models, but Tawni still jogged a few times a week. Taking care of your body is different than completely freaking out about it. I smiled at Tawni every time she looked in the mirror and talked to herself. She was always something and _pretty _again. I never knew how amazing it could feel to hear her say that every day.

As I sat in the prop house, I was flipping the channels when I heard my name on _Tween Weekly TV._ I set the remote down after turning up the volume.

"_Sonny Monroe has inspired girls and boys of all ages across the nation,"_ Santiago Heraldo was saying into a microphone outside of a nearby high school. I suddenly got a warm feeling inside of me as my heart starting beating a little faster. Zora came out of her sarcophagus and took a seat on the arm of the couch I was sitting on.

"_Her dressing up in the fat suit made me think that I didn't have to care and constantly think about myself either," _a young girl, probably a freshman or sophomore, was saying into the microphone held out by Santiago. At this point, Zora slid onto one of the cushions next to me, leaning forward a little, placing her chin on her fists and her elbows on her knees. The room was silent as we listened.

"_I've always been kind of self-conscious about the things I do and what people think," _an older boy was now speaking, Santiago nodding vigorously, "_but Sonny Monroe doing that kind of showed me I don't have too. Even celebrities have those moments, but Sonny showed everyone that day that you can go through life without thinking like that; without thinking that you could always _look better_," _he finished. By this time, I was almost on the verge of tears. When my cheek felt wet, I realized, I was _past_ the verge of tears. I was fully crying now. I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind the couch. I looked up and felt long hair brush the side of my face. It was Tawni. She was hugging _me._

(*)

A/N: So I'm not really sure if this was very realistic. Tawni did kind of give up a little easily, and the kids being interviewed may have sounded a little cheesy…but it's a fanfiction, not and award winning novel, right? I hope you liked it, though! Please leave a review! Let me know if you actually liked it or think I should never attempt something like this again…Please, let me know! :)

Thank you to anyone who even just read this story, I hope you enjoyed it and maybe feel a little inspired? :D

Don't forget to review,

Kaybee

Follow me on twitter:

Kaybeedarling

OR

WritingEmotions

:D


End file.
